Netharian Dominion
A New Reign, A New Power. ''" We are the Netharians, we have Survived the impossible, and from this day forward the only direction is onward! " - A quote from the first Emperor of the Dominion, Xeres Vaikan. '''The Netharians had a brutal uprising, but now their government is in an unshakeable state. Total dictatorship has been established, and the people are obedient, for without the protection of the government, they would all be dead.' Origins. The Netharian Dominion, is an interesting race of Humanoids have been highly mutated by their Irradiated planet, Vapidus, as it is called, Vapidus meaning Corruption in Latin. They were originally the crew of the Colony ship, HCS ( Human Colony Ship ) Netharia, until it was sabatoged and forced to land on an uninhabbited planet. The Original crew of the ship was Five hundred crewmembers, after the crash they were left with one hundred and fourty two. They scavenged what the could, and set off, looking for shelter from the constant lightning storm overhead. They were forced to travel for three days straight. Until they found a massive cave, But when they got there, They found that they had lost 30 people on the Voyage, Nobody saw them disappear. They sent a search party back, they had found their missing crew members, all of them dead, in a trail of breadcrumbs from where they had crashed. Their bodies scarred and somewhat melted, this is when they discovered the large charges of energy, but it was not what they were used to. ''' '''This energy was a crimson' red color, and traveling like lightning through the ground, realizing what was happening. The party quickly scurried back to the cave they had found. At this point they ' 'reported back to the only surviving officer from the crash. The man named Xeres ( Zer-as ) Vaikan ( Vi-kahn). After hearing the report on this strange energy that was flowing freely through the planet, the newly appointed leader set to work on finding a way to harness it. To great success it was easily obtained, as all it needed was basic metals and rock to conduct it. This was 'quickly turned into a method of obtaining electricity, and they began to convert most of their equipment, as well as their own bodies to rely on this energy in some way. They became immune to the charges it gave off, 'unless directly struck by a pulse through the ground, altering their form to a small extent, increasing growth but losing most color' 'Netharian Basics:' Netharians Are the same Average Height as humans, If not taller, They have a more muscular build, Thicker skin, And their lifespan is significantly longer. They commonly have thin silvery hair, for most Females, And Males have a light grey color. Their skin is a pale white, with the eyes having a crimson tint. 'They have very little color to them, after they adapted to their new dark new planet. 'Their technology is based off the red energy. Their ships powered by cells, that need resupply often, Their weapons are Projectile based, with energy charged rounds, They are very militarily advanced, building machines on massive scales. Relying on a lot of drones that are easily produced, and highly effective air power to defeat their foes, and if nothing else, their enginuity and handiwork with most machinery. ''' '''Territories: VAPIDUS: Homeworld and Primary Command Hub. I : Moon of the Homeworld, Shipyard. II: Moon of the Homeworld, Mining Facilities. Social Classes 'Civilians:' #'Peasant: Lowest social class, the peasants are the ones who provide economic support, manual labor, and the odd jobs of the Dominion' #'Merchant: The traders, salesmen and handimen of the Dominion, often more respected than the average peasant.' #'Academics: The teachers, learners, and scholars of the Netharians.' #'Scientists: Those who work to create, discover, and enhance the Netharian lifestyle, often through mechanical, or biological means.' #'Noble: The retired respected veterans, as well as the wealthy within the Dominion.' #'Royalty: Those of royal blood, descendants of the first Emperor, they are of the highest class, and trained to fight, lead, and also taught to be wise, cunning, and effective at a young age.' 'Military: ' #'Enlisted: The people who are fresh into the Netharian Military, they are treated like rubbish until they have completed their training, often deployed in large masses.' #'NDAF Army Corps: Soldiers who have passed training and are now part of the war machine that is the Netharian Military, fighting on the front lines primarily.' #'NDAF Marine Corps: The grunts of the Dominion, often equipped with heavier plating than most, they are deployed in large numbers, often in battle, majority of casualties for the military are here.' #'NDAF Navy: The captains, admirals, deckhands and gunners who maintain the Netharian Armada, and keep it firing, these people are specially trained to operate the starships produced by the Dominion.' #'NDAF Engineering Corps: The people specialized in making repairs, setting up weapons, and maintaining the field tech during battle.' #'NDAF Piloting Corps: The soldiers trained to operate, fly, or drive most of the manual-operated vehicles within the Dominion, this is their primary purpose, and they are trained to get it done right, but having minimal skill in real combat, they make up for it with flying ability, or in some cases... driving.' #'NDAF Special Warfare Division: These are the best soldiers the Dominion can produce, often being skilled fighters, with quick reflexes, and a deadly talent for killing.' #'NDAF Officer Corps: The commanders, captains, and other military leaders within in Netharian Dominion, they are raised to be tacticians, and leaders, above all else.' 'To be continued...'